


Light My Fire

by iheartksoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Smut, Wax Play, pwp basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartksoo/pseuds/iheartksoo
Summary: Yuta thought Hansol just liked candles because they smelled good. Turned out he liked them for an entirely different reason. College!au





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is, enjoy!  
> Crossposted on AFF

Their entire dorm was filled with candles. There were candles on the kitchen table, by the window, near the bathroom sink, on Hansol’s nightstand, on the coffee table, everywhere. Yuta didn’t really mind. When they first got the room, they were forbidden from putting anything on the walls. The candle on the coffee table made a nice decoration instead. Gradually, more candles were added. Yuta figured Hansol just liked them because they were pretty. He bought them in a whole range of colours and scents. The vanilla ones were in the bathroom. They made for a perfectly relaxed bath when they were tired and their muscles hurt from practising. There were a few raspberry scented ones on the kitchen table and a whole array of delicately sculpted chandeliers was displayed on their windowsill and on the cupboard near the door. Yuta was used to it. He didn’t think anything of it.

“Yuta, can you go get the lighter from the kitchen? I’ll put on the dvd.” It was Friday night, their usual movie night. That typically involved their coffee table candles lighted, two cups of green tea, a stupid action movie (or a romantic one when Hansol won at rock-paper-scissors), a cosy blanket and lowkey snuggling on the couch. “Got it, hyung. I’ll light the candles.” Hansol nodded and started with the movie settings. Everything was going as usual, until halfway through the movie. “Ouch, dammit!” Hansol’s attention snapped to Yuta. He’d knocked over a candle by accidentally knocking against the table when going to the kitchen for a snack. The fire was out –fortunately- due to the wax, but the wax was also slowly dripping onto Yuta’s leg. Yuta gasped with every drop that landed. He didn’t notice that Hansol had frozen up. After the initial pain had subsided, Yuta dipped his finger in the remaining fluid wax. It was only when he himself realised how childish it was to dip his fingers into hot wax just to have wax gloves, that he noticed how quiet Hansol was. The movie had been paused as soon as Yuta had cried out earlier and it still hadn’t been resumed. Yuta curiously looked up at his hyung, thinking he was probably judging him hardcore now. The sight that greeted him didn’t look like a judging Hansol in any way though. Hansol looked stiff, his eyes wide and focussed on Yuta. He was biting his lip, as if trying to keep quiet. “Hyung are you okay?” That’s when Hansol snapped out of it. His eyes went even wider and his face turned a bright red. “Yeah, perfectly fine”. Before Yuta could say anything else, Hansol had grabbed the blanket and scurried off to the bedroom. Yuta was confused. 

He fiddled with the wax on his fingers to get it off and then followed his hyung to the bedroom. When he opened the door he saw a big lump on their bed. Hansol was hidden under the covers. Sensing that he was most probably not 'perfectly fine', Yuta used his usual tactic when this happened and crawled under the covers as well. Now lying face to face with Hansol, he thoroughly scanned him. His eyes were snapped shut and he was still biting his lips. It looked like he was ashamed of something. "Hyung, open your eyes." Hansol lightly shook his head no. "Hyung tell me what's wrong." Again, no. "Hyung" Yuta figured that he would have to use a different approach. He pressed his lips against the elder's. Almost immediately Hansol's eyes shot open. Yuta caressed his face and whispered "It's okay. You can tell me, I won't judge you." Because behind all his sass and banter, he really did care for the other boy. Hansol mumbled something unintelligible. "Again, baby" It took a little more coaxing until finally, Yuta could make out "it was the wax". He froze. The wax? Why would? "Oh" His eyes met Hansol's again. "I didn't know you were into that?" It finally made sense though, why there were so many candles in their place. Hansol had secretly and unbeknownst to Yuta, created his own little kink haven. Hansol looked down, abviously ashamed of admitting it out loud. Yuta pondered over it for a few more seconds and then decided that he liked it. "Let's do it." Hansol looked up in shock. He was about to protest when Yuta interrupted him. "Let's try it, baby." "Are you sure?" "If you like it, I'm willing to try." They pressed their lips together for another sweet kiss.   
\----------  
"It'll probably sting a little," Hansol said. Yuta laid on the bed naked, with his cock trapped between the matress and his belly. It was already half hard in anticipation. They'd gone out earlier to buy special soy candles. "They have a lower melting temperature so it will hurt less and your skin will be less irritated after." He honestly shouldn't have been surprised with how much Hansol already knew about this. His boyfriend started with pressing featherlight kisses up and down his back. He sucked on a patch of skin right above his hips and Yuta let out a soft moan. He knew his body too well. His hands carressed his sides. He dipped them down around his chest to tease his nipples. Yuta moaned loader this time. "Hyung please" Hansol ignored his please and continued with his trail of kisses. Sucking another patch or red into his shoulder. "I'll start now." He felt his boyfriend's warmth disappear and he shivered, both in anticipation and because of the sudden coldness surrounding him. He tried to look over his shoulder and saw Hansol fiddling with the bowl that was placed meticulously above a burning candle. They had been slowly melting the soy candle and now it was a clear fluid. Hansol pressed another kiss to his back before he suddenly felt a tiny pinprick of pain. He gasped as he felt more. Each time a drop of wax hit his skin he felt more and more aroused. He heard a moan behind him. Hansol was just as turned on as he was, just by watching him squirm everytime the liquid hit his back. "Shit babe, this looks so hot," Yuta moaned loudly. He got off on being praised. The drops now started to form a pattern. The burning sensations made their way from the bottom of his back, slowly up to his shoulderblades and even up to his neck. Yuta couldn't describe the feeling. He never imagined that it would be this hot. Every drop shot straight to his cock that was now fully hard and leaking against his belly. "Hansol please," he moaned. His boyfriend simply moaned in return. He was in exactly the same position as Yuta. Seeing his beautiful boyfriend all spread out, covered in wax was something he hadn't dared hope for even in his wildest dreams. And yet, he got exactly that. Yuta's muscles moves so splendidly with every touch. His cock was rock hard from watching the entire scene. Fuck he needed to touch him. Hansol's hands gripped Yuta's sides and turned him around suddenly. He felt a brief feeling of loss for ruining his masterpiece, but that feeling was quickly overpowered by how good it felt to completely press himself up against his boyfriend. Their tongues intertwined and they rubbed against each other desperately. "God, Hansol I need you" Yuta gasped. Hansol didn't waste any time and reached for the lube on the nightstand. He liberally coated three of his fingers and slid his hand down to his boyfriend's puckered hole. His other hand grabbed Yuta's cock and started stroking it. It served as a nice distraction from his first finger dipping inside. Yuta couldn't contain his moans and cried out. He felt amazing. Hansol's hand stroked his cock deliciously and to finally have something inside him was a blessing. "More" he uttered. Hansol gladly complied and added another finger. "Fuck yes!" Yuta cried when Hansol's fingers sparked that special place inside. "I need you, Hansol, I need you inside" "Fuck, baby I've only got two fingers in yet." Yuta could cry with want and frustration. "I don't care, just do it." Hansol kissed his boyfriend deeply and removed his fingers. He grabbed for the condom they'd prepared and hastily opened it. He was so near already and he hadn't even been touched yet. He lattered his cock liberously with lube, since Yuta was not as stretched as usually and guided his cock to his boyfriend's hole."You ready?" "God damn it, yes!" Hansol pushed in slow but steadily. They both let out a loud moan. Hansol let his face fall on Yuta's shoulder. He was trying so hard to not just combust right then and there. When he was finally in completely, Yuta gasped, "move". He didn't waste any time to follow his request. Once the initial pain of not being stretched enough resided, Yuta felt absolutely wonderful. He felt completely filled up. Hansol's cock reached all the right places inside him. He just loved his boyfriend's cock. He eagerly pushed back against Hansol's thrusts. That boy was so damn good with his hips. Every thrust was perfectly timed and it made stars burst behind Yuta's eyes. "harder," Hansol complied easily. He pushed his cock even deeper inside. They meeted for an open-mouthed kiss. They hands intertwined as Hansol thrusted and thrusted deep inside his boyfriend. All of a sudden, he pulled out and manhandled Yuta onto his knees. "I want to see you like this" He said, before shoving back inside. Yuta moaned loudly as his cock reached even deeper. Hansol ran his hands over Yuta's back as he pushed his hips against him hard. There was still wax remaining on Yuta's backside and running his hands through it turned him on even more. With his clean hand he reached around and grabbed Yuta's cock. "Yes! Oh babe please". Hansol slammed inside harder as his boyfriend started to push back eagerly, fucking in and out of his hand and back against his cock. "I'm close" Yuta moaned. "I know, me too baby,". He continued to pound his boyfriend's ass and pump his cock simultaneously until Yuta cried out and spurted all over his hand. His ass clenched deliciously around Hansol's cock and it only took a good two thrusts for him to come as well. They both collapsed, Hansol lying on top of Yuta. "Get off, you're heavy." Yuta complained. Hansol chuckled and rolled tothe side. He planted butterfly kisses all over Yuta's neck. "We made a mess, didn't we?" Yuta snuggled up to Hansol. "I don't care, we'll clean it up later, I want to cuddle now." Hansol easily complied and wrapped his arms around him, feeling the remnants of wax on his back. "We should clean you up, babe," Yuta sighed. "Fine then."   
After they'd cleaned each other and the bedroom up, they snuggled under the covers. Yuta laid his head on Hansol's chest while playing with his hands. He loved his hands. "So, do you have any other kinks I don't know of? " Hansol raised his eyebrows, his shyness from the day before all gone. "I'd like to tie you up to the bed once, if you're up for that?" Yuta straight out moaned. "Oh god yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
